


True Self

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon dipper, F/F, Japanese Culture, M/M, Yôkai, healthy BillDip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Dipper never felt he belonged in his own world. He felt more at home with the supernatural. At his school everyone talks about the tale of the Demon Cipher. What happens when he meets said Demon that night, in a closet?





	True Self

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gravity Falls BillDip fanfic oh boi! I came up with this a long time ago. And then suddenly I had the passion to write this all down. So here’s the result! I hope you enjoy!

Dipper, was in his last year of high school in Gravity Falls High. It’s basically a relief. Everyone says that your 4 years of high school was either the best or worst for you. 

For Dipper, it was the worst. He never fit in, he was a loner all the time. He aced his grades in classes, but no one really acknowledged his accomplishments. He was always bullied for being weak and a nerd as well. 

For his sister Mabel, it was the best. She fits in easily, always outgoing. She did average on her grades but her creativity shown the brightest. And that got her acknowledged. Everyone loved her. 

But they still love each other. They are twin siblings after all. They always take care of each other. Ever since they’re parents passed and they stayed with their Grunkles at the Mystery Shack. Family is what matters. 

But sometimes Mabel can’t be by Dipper’s side all the time. It’s the same with the Grunkles. They are too busy about their own selfs that they forget about Dipper.

Dipper is used to it though. Sometimes he wished he could just, leave this world. And never come back. But he cares too much for his sister to not go anywhere. So he’ll suck it up, and finish this last year of high school. And then move on to something better.

“Hey hey, have you heard about the story of the Demon Cipher?”

“Oh yeah! I heard that he haunts the school halls at night and gives nightmares to straying teachers and students”

“It’s so creepy! I rather not stay here at school at night”

Dipper was passing by a group of girls giggling and gossiping as he went to his locker. He’s heard of the tale of the Demon for a while. Ever since he came here freshman year. But it was just a tale, nothing more.

Plenty of students and teachers stayed at Gravity Falls High after hours and nothing happened to them. But he’s heard about how some gained those nightmares. They went crazy and they eventually left. 

No one knows what happened to them, but they hope that they stopped after leaving Gravity Falls.

Dipper never got to research it himself. He wasn’t sure what’s stopping him. He always up for adventure and exploring all of Gravity Falls supernatural phenomenons. 

He explored all of the forest with his sister in their younger years. They discovered many different creatures. He even became friends with some of them.  
Most rememberable, Multi Bear. He still visits them time to time. And listen to any good sounding boy bands and just talk.

He always felt like he belongs more in the world of the supernatural than the world of humans. But of course, he can never escape it. Because he’s human himself.

“Hey wanna try staying after school at night? We can see if this Demon is real or not?”

“Oh hell no! I’m not messing with stuff like that!”

“Haha I’m just joking”

Dipper sighs at the group of girls talking and puts his books he needs in his backpack and closes his locker. Behind the door revealed a hyperactive twin sister smiling widely.

“Hey bro bro!”

Dipper smiled, “Hey Mabes, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing much, nothing much, just wondering if you’re doing anything after school?”

Dipper thought for a moment. Grunkle Ford didn’t need assistance with his research, Grunkle Stan was fine running the Shack. He didn’t have his Bi-weekly meeting with Multi Bear today. So he shook his head no. 

“Not really, why?”

“Wellll, I was wondering if you can help me with decorating the school with banners and posters? For you know, the Halloween party!”

Right, Halloween was coming up. He forgot about that. He never went out trick or treating anymore. Usually Mabel and him would dress up together. But since Mabel and Pacifica got together, they have been dressing as a pair. Everyone says they are the cutest couple. No one knows how one cheerful girl and rich girl got together, but it was the sweetest thing. Dipper can agree. 

“Sure, but don’t you have others helping you?”

“Well they have to go shopping for supplies for the party. Paz is leading that. I decided to do decorating! Since I’m a pro at that”

Dipper chuckled, “Of course. Alright I’ll help”

“Yes! Thanks Dip-Dop! You’re they best brother ever!”

“I’m your only brother”

“I know that!”

She hugged Dipper, pulled back, and waved him goodbye, as she skipped to class. Dipper sighed and turned to walk to his class as well.

After school, Mabel, Dipper, some of her friends helped put up the banners and posters around the school. It was getting dark and Dipper was almost finished until he heard voices coming from around the corner on the 3rd floor. He knew those voices. He tried to turn around without a sound but he wasn’t so lucky.

“Well look who it is! It’s the nerd freak!”

Dipper sighed. Of course. Travis and his gang of idiots. They were all on the wrestling team. So they weren’t afraid to throw a punch at him. Dipper has been doing better on self defense thanks to his Grunkle Stan. But it wasn’t enough against a group of four guys.

“What are you doing after school. Almost night time as well!”

Dipper scoffed, “I could ask the same for you”

“Hey I asked you first nerd!”

“Oh where are my matters. Alright I’ll answer. It’s none of your business”

Travis growled, “You trying to get hit today?”

“I rather not, I don’t want you ruining my sister’s work”

Referring to the posters he was holding. Travis smirked, “Your sister huh? Sucks that she’s already taken. She’s really hot”

Dipper narrowed his eyes. He doesn’t like when people talk bad about his sister. So he clapped back by saying, “Wow thanks for the compliment. I never knew that you’ll say that about me”

Travis look startled and confused at what Dipper said, “Huh?”

“We look the same you idiot”

Travis flushed angrily while his lackeys were trying to hold their laughter behind him. He turned to them, “Shut up! You think that’s funny huh?!”

“It kinda was dude”

“You know what!”

Dipper was about to slip away, since Travis was focusing on his gang, but then he was grabbed from behind. 

“Where do you think your going?”

“Home? Like we all should be?”

“Oh really. Then why don’t you stay the night”

Dipper was confused but then he was thrown into a closet. His back and head hit the wall hard. It hurt but it made him dizzy for a moment. Then he looked at Travis grinning with his gang behind him.

“Here. That’s the perfect place for you”

“Maybe you’ll meet that Demon everyone talks about”

They laughed and before Dipper could get up. The door slammed shut. He ran to open it. But it was locked. He pulled and pushed on the door but it wouldn’t budge.

He sighed and gave up. He sat down and took his phone out so he could call or text Mabel. But there was no signal. Dipper groaned at his predicament and now he has to wait for morning for the janitors.

“Great, not how I wanted to spend my night”

“Honestly I agree! Who would like to stay in a closet? Too cramped haha!”

Dipper looked around in alarm at the new voice. It sounded high pitched but a man. 

“Who’s there?!”

“Oh? Don’t you know? You kiddos talk about me all the time”

“Huh?”

Then it clicked in his mind. “Wait, you’re-?”

Then a flash of light appeared in front of him. It was a tanned skinned man, he wore a yellow tux with a white dress shirt under it and black dress pants. He wore an eyepatch and yellow top hat. His one eye glowed a bright blue but his pupil was a silt. He grinned at Dipper,

“Well well well, seems you are in a sticky situation huh?”

“You’re the Demon, Cipher”

“Yes! Bill Cipher to be more precise. It’s nice to meet you Pine Tree!”

“Um it’s actually Dipper and why would you want to meet me?”

“Hmmm, you know, for a kid, you don’t seemed phased by my appearance”

Dipper was surprised at first. Especially since the Demon looks more like a human. But he can still see the unnaturalness of him. 

“I’ve seen many things in my time here in Gravity Falls. Trust me, you’re appearance isn’t as shocking”

Bill smirked, “Oh? So you’re not stupid then. I like that”

He floated in the air and laid back, “Tell you what kid, I can let you out of here, but let’s make a deal?”

“A deal?”

“Yes! I’ll let you out in exchange for you doing something for me in the future”

“That’s, extremely vague”

“Oh come on Pine Tree, it won’t be anything too crazy”

Dipper raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “Really? Because I can see many downfalls for my case. Especially since you’re a demon. You guys are pros at manipulating people, to get what they want for selfish reasons”

Bill narrowed his eye, “You really are smart. Alright I’ll tell you”

Dipper waited for Bill to explain. 

“I feel something special about you. Don’t know why, don’t know how. But I can use that for my, or in this case, others advantage”

“Others? You mean there are other demons here? Besides you?”

Bill nodded, “They we’re trapped here alongside me”

“Woah wait, you and other demons are trapped here? Why?”

Bill scoffed, “Because no one likes us I guess. But it has to do with someone putting a barrier around this school. Once you get in, you can’t get out”

“I see. So you want me to make a deal with you, so you and the others can escape?”

“Yep! That’s the gist of it!”

Dipper sighed, of course. But, “Look it’s not that I can’t trust you but, I can see many risks in this. There’s a reason you guys were trapped here. So I apologize but I have to look into this myself before I can make any deals with you”

Bill frowned and sighed, “Of course, you want to be cautious I get that. But believe me kid, I ain’t lying. You’ll see soon enough”

Dipper thought for a moment, “Then, can I come another night? I would actually like to see these other demons and talk to you more”

Bill’s eye widened and he grinned, “Of course! I would gladly love to give you a tour!”

Dipper nodded, “Then it’s decided. I’ll do some research outside then I’ll come back and talk to you”

“Wow, you know, for someone that is suspicious, you can be a lil trustworthy”

Dipper blushed, “Well, it’s what I do. I help anyone in need. Mostly the supernatural”

“Oh really? That makes sense about you”

“Huh?”

“Oh heads up! The janitor’s coming! See ya later Pine Tree!”

Before Dipper could say anything, he vanished. Then the door opened and the janitor sees Dipper. “What are you doing here kid”

“Uh, no time to explain bye!”

He ran past the janitor and ran home. He saw the text and missed calls from his Grunkles and Mabel. He groaned. He is going to be in so much trouble. Once he enters he is instantly in the arms of his sister. 

“Dipper! Oh my god I was so worried about you! What happened?!”

“I, well-”

He looked behind her and saw his Grunkles upset and arms crossed. He sighed, he didn’t come up with a lie before he came home. 

“Bro? Was it Travis and his gang again?”

“I...”

He looked down avoiding her eyes. He sighed, “Yeah, they locked me in a closet at school”

Mabel frowned, “Oh Dipper why didn’t you contact us?”

“There was no signal in the closet”

Grunkle Stan sighed, “Well I’m glad you’re ok, but you’re both clearly exhausted. I’ll let you both skip school today. It’s a Friday anyways so it won’t be such a big deal”

Dipper smiled, “Thanks Grunkle Stan”

“Alright you two, get some sleep. You both clearly need it”

Both siblings nodded and they went upstairs to their rooms. Both Mabel and Dipper started sleeping in separate rooms when they were 14. So Dipper took the attic while Mabel had the guest bedroom. They said night to each other and went their separate ways.

Once in his room Dipper laid down in his bed and tried to get some sleep. But he couldn’t. He still is thinking about his encounter with Bill. Just what is going on?

He sat up to go through his own journals and his Grunkle Ford’s. Maybe they have something about Bill or even about the school.

It’s been four hours and Dipper found nothing. He found a few pages in Ford’s journals about magical barriers. But he’s not sure if it’s the same one at the school. He’ll have to cast a spell to see the barrier himself. But he’ll have to do it at night. Exhausted, he decided to finally get some sleep.

When he woke up it was midday. He heard a knock on the door. “Dipper? You awake?”

It was Mabel. “Yeah I’m awake. You can come in”

The door opened to reveal Mabel. She looked guilty. “I want to apologize. I assumed that you went home without me. But when I got here I couldn’t find you. I should’ve gone back to the school”

Dipper shook his head, “It’s okay, I don’t blame you sis. You couldn’t have known”

“Still...”

He sighed, “Look it’s fine alright. As you can see, I’m okay. Nothing got broken or bruised on my body. So don’t blame yourself okay?”

“Okay...”

“Good, now I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday”

Mabel widened her eyes in realization, “Oh of course you’ll be starving! Grunkle Stan made some pancakes for us!”

They both went down to eat. They chatted happily and watched some Ducktective together. Mabel then had to leave, she’s sleeping over with a few friends tonight. That gave time for Dipper to ask Grunkle Ford some things. 

He went to the vending machine and put in the code for the secret basement. He went down the elevator and greeted Grunkle Ford who was luckily studying magical plants. That means he won’t be too distracted when he asks his questions.

“Ah Dipper! Nice to see you awake! Is there anything you like to ask me?”

“Yeah actually I have a few questions. I’m studying something”

“Of course! Ask away”

“Well is there anything you can tell me about barriers, like ones where you can go in but can’t go out”

“Ah trap barriers. Yes I’m fairly familiar about them. They’re many different kinds. Like ones where you can trap certain supernatural beings or even just humans”

“Oh so what about demons?”

“Ah yes demons. It’s mostly popular in that aspect. In fact I have made some in the past”

“I see, then can you take down someone else’s barrier?”

“Only if they are blood related. If they aren’t, then it’s stuck forever until the caster or someone blood related takes it down” 

“Hmmm”

“Is there any reason why you’re asking this Dipper?”

“Oh! Well, I came across a few barriers before while I was exploring the forest so I was curious”

“I see, well I hope I answered all your questions”

“Yeah thanks Grunkle Ford!”

Dipper went back up to his room and wrote down all the info Ford gave him so he can remember. He also wrote down the spell to cast to see the barrier and determined who made it. He snuck out the Shack and went to his school. Luckily it was only a 10 minute walk. When he got there he stood in front of the gate and took a deep breath. He needs to be calm when he casts this spell.

“Qui celat te ipsum revelare”*

After those words were said out loud, he instantly saw the barrier. This one was definitely a trap barrier to keep any type of demon in. But he felt the signature. He was shocked. His Grunkle Ford made this barrier. But why? He would like to ask but, he feels like it was a bad idea. He doesn’t know why, but it was a gut feeling. 

He turned around to walk home. He’ll come see Bill tomorrow. The school opens on Saturday only for sports and club activities. So he’ll be able to go then.  
—————————————————————————  
Dipper went the next day as he said he would and brought a bag and journal with him. So he could keep notes. He came at sunset and hid away in a classroom to wait. 

Once it was dark, Bill didn’t wait to make himself well known. 

“Pine Tree! You came back!”

“I said I would and stop calling me Pine Tree, it’s Dipper”

“But it fits you!”

“And how?”

“Your hat!”

Bill points to the white and blue cap hat Dipper is wearing or is always wearing. It has a Blue Pine Tree on the front.

“Oh”

“Why don’t you take it off? You were wearing it last time”

“I, well, I wear it to hide my forehead”

“Your, forehead?”

He nodded, “Yeah my birthmark to be more precise”

“Oh, is it ugly?”

“I, well a lot of people think so”

Bill was silent in thought then he grinned, “Let me see it!”

“What? No!”

“Oh come on Pine Tree I wanna know if it’s ugly or notttt”

“No! You can’t see it!”

Bill crossed his arms and pouted. But then he widened his eyes and pointed behind Dipper, “Look what is that!”

“Huh?”

That was a mistake. Once Dipper was distracted, Bill swooped in at took his hat. Dipper was miffed that he was tricked by the simplest trick in the book and the fact his hat was taken away!

“Bill give it back!”

“Nah uh! Lemme see your birthmark!”

“No!”

“Then you will never have this hat back!”

For a demon, he sure acts childish. 

“Fine, Fine! I’ll let you see it”

Bill grinned in triumph. Dipper sighed and lifted his bangs to show his birthmark to Bill. When Bill looked at it up close, his eye widened. He reached his hand to Dipper’s forehead to touch the mark. Dipper was flushing in embarrassment from the gentle touch. 

“Um what. What are you doing?”

“This-This is your birthmark?”

“Uhhh yeah? It’s ugly isn’t it?”

“Quite the opposite”

“Huh?”

He looked up at Bill confused. 

“It’s beautiful”

Dipper gasped. No one ever said that. The dots on his forehead made a Star constellation that looked like the Big Dipper. Hence his nickname that Mabel came up with.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, whoever has said otherwise are jerks and deserve to be burned”

“Um, I don’t know if you want to go that far. I mean it’s just a birthmark, nothing special”

“On the contrary Pine Tree, it is special”

“Huh?”

What does Bill mean? How is his birthmark special? Bill grinned, “You’ll see soon enough”

Dipper sighed and asked for his hat back. Bill laughed, “Alright you can have it back, but!”

“But what?!”

“Leave it off. That beautiful birthmark of yours should be displayed when you come here at night”

“Ummm ok?”

Dipper shrugged his shoulders and got his hat back. He didn’t put it back on his head and just put it in his bag he brought. 

“So I have info about the barrier”

“Oh? And?”

“Well, it’s a trap barrier. Made specifically to keep demons trapped here”

“Of course I knew that but what else?”

“It was made by, um”

Should he tell him? Bill seemed to be honest so far. And he was mostly harmless. But then again, that might be his outside persona. Who knows what he’s really like, he’s a demon after all.

“Oh I know, Stanford Pines”

“Huh?! You knew?!”

“Of course! You think I wouldn’t know?! All I want to know is if it can be taken down. So can it?”

He knows about his Grunkle, but before he can tell him, “Yeah it can, but what can you tell me about him?”

“Well, I met him before. He was a really one of the smartest people here in Gravity Falls. We became acquaintances, but he never liked my other friends”

“Your friends? I’m guessing the ones trapped here with you?”

“Yeah, all I wanted was to be able to have some fun in this dimension. But noooo, Sixer didn’t like that so he lured and trapped me and my friends here”

“And what exactly was your definition of ‘Fun’?”

“Oh well uhhhhh”

Dipper raised his eyebrow. Bill sighed, “Well, I guess an apocalypse”

Dipper’s jaw dropped, “Well of course he would trap you here! Geez lousie!”

“Ok ok it was definitely my bad. But I realized that it probably wasn’t right after sitting here for years so I want to just leave this dimension and go somewhere else”

“And that’s where I come in?”

“Yes, to let us out. So can you?”

Dipper sighed and put his hand on his forehead, “How would I know once I let you and your friends free, that you won’t cause an apocalypse here?”

Bill grinned, “By making a deal of course!”

“Of course, why did I ask”

“You let us free but we promise not to wreck havoc in your dimension!”

“That sounds too good to be true”

“Awww Pine Tree you’re no fun”

“You won’t have me make a deal with you that easily”

Bill pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Fine! But soon you will!”

Dipper laughed and shook his head, “Anyways, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

“Ah of course! Right this way!”

He followed Bill down to the, of course, lower levels of the school. In this case the basement. Once he’s there, he sees many demons in humanlike forms. A woman made of fire, a guy with big teeth, a buff guy, and many others.

“Pine Tree, these are my friends! The Henchmaniacs!”

“The, Henchmaniacs?”

The woman on fire brightened up at Dipper’s arrival and came over to greet him. “Hi! I’m Pryonica! You must be the human Cipher won’t shut up about!”

“He talks about me?”

The man with teeth said, “Oh yeah, all the time”

They all chuckled and Bill turned red in embarrassment, “Hey shut up!”

They still continued laughing and Bill huffed and crossed his arms.

Pryonica continued, “That’s Teeth, Eightball-“

And she keeps going down the list. It’s a huge group. And they were very nice to him. Creepy, but nice. Once they all finished introducing themselves, it’s almost sunrise, so Bill led Dipper out. 

“Your friends, seem very nice”

“Oh yeah they are fun to hang out with but are always trying to make fun of me!”

Dipper chuckled, “Well I’m glad you have friends. You’re doing better than me”

“Huh? Don’t you have any friends?”

Dipper looked down sadly, “Well, I guess my sister and Multi Bear but, no one else really”

Bill looked at him in pity. Then he grinned, “Well, why don’t we be friends!”

Dipper looked at Bill in shock, “You? My friend? Really?”

“Sure! And I’m positive that my friends would love to be friends with you too!”

“You think so?”

Bill nodded, “I know so!”

Dipper smiled, “Thank you. I’ll see you Monday!”

He waved goodbye to Bill and left the school.  
—————————————————————————  
Bill POV

“You sure he’ll get us out?”

It was a Sunday night and Bill was chilling with his friends in the lower levels. Pyronica was talking with him. She’s his right hand and very trustworthy.

“Of course! Have I ever stirred us wrong?”

“Well, Sixer”

“Ugh don’t remind me”

“Well he seems nice at least. But if we are going to cause Weirdmaggon, it’s going to be hard to convince him”

“I knowwww. He’s nice but a crazy smart kid. Heck I can tell that he’s got a really special connection to magic”

“Oh?”

“His birthmark on his forehead, you saw it right?”

That birthmark has been bugging Bill ever since he saw it. The magic in it is insane! Heck, he might be a strong asset to their group...

Pyronica sighed, “Well I guess. But that leads to our other problem. The other group of demons that are trapped here”

Right, them. They got trapped here after them. At least they don’t bother them. But he’ll need their help to convince Dipper. He feels like Dipper will be the key to letting them out.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. First he needs to trust us”

And he will, he already has him wrapped around his finger. He’s emotionally vulnerable. No friends, barely any support from family. He’s easy to manipulate. But not too easy. Which intrigues him. He’ll find a way, somehow.  
—————————————————————————  
It’s been about a month. In a few weeks, the Halloween party will arrive. And Dipper as usual, won’t go and just give out candy at the shack. 

Dipper has gotten to know Bill and the Henchmaniacs better during that time. Dipper always dodges Bill’s deals (much to Bill’s frustration). But they still get along. They have gotten closer though. Much closer for Dipper to realize that he might have a crush on the hyperactive demon. 

Ugh that really sucks. But he knows that the demon won’t love him. He knows that demons can’t possibly love. But at least they can be friends, Dipper can accept that.

Today was Friday but of course after school he ran into Travis and his goons. He could tell that Travis wasn’t having a good day and wanted to take it out on him. He tried to fight back and escape but he was punched in the face and hit in the stomach. Then he was thrown into the lower levels and locked there. 

Dipper groaned and then he heard Bill and his friends, “Oh my god!”

“You alright kid?”

“Those boys are horrible!”

“Maybe I can pull their teeth out to punish them!”

“Or punch them to the ground!”

“Pine Tree!”

Bill ran or floated over to Dipper as soon as he could and looked at the injuries. He raised his hand to Dipper’s cheek but he flinched in reflex. Bill pulled his hand back and growled,

“When they come back, I’ll give them the most terrible nightmares ever! Then they’ll see who they should be afraid of”

“Bill it’s fine”

“It’s not fine!”

Dipper jumped a little in shock from Bill’s outburst. His eye was turning red in anger.

“No one should dare to touch my Pine Tree!”

“‘My’?”

“Yes ‘my’! Cause you’re mine! Anyone who dare touches you other than myself will burn in Hell!”

Dipper’s eye’s widened and he blushed. ‘Mine’? So does Bill really care for him?

“Bill...do you-?”

Bill’s face turns red after he realized what he just said, “It’s uh, it’s nothing. Here let me heal you”

“Bill, do you like me?”

“Of course I like you! You’re my friend!”

Dipper shook his head, “No, do you like like me?”

“What are we 10? You mean love right? Of course I do-!”

Bill’s face is red again and he turns his head away from Dipper’s face, “Shit...”

Dipper laughed, “So you do huh?”

Bill pouted, “Yeah I do. But I get it if you don’t love me back. No big deal”

Dipper smiled and takes Bill’s hand into his, “Of course I love you. Who wouldn’t?”

Bill looked back at Dipper, his eye widened, “Really?!”

Dipper nodded and Bill grinned, “I’m so glad!” He hugged Dipper but he flinched in pain. Bill apologizes and heals him. The Henchmaniacs chuckled behind them. 

Pyronica giggled and spoke up, “Well finally! I was wondering when you were going to confess!”

Dipper smiled while Bill is turning red again. He does that a lot. “Oh shut up!”

“I’m honestly glad. I thought you will never love me back”

“Huh? Really?”

Dipper nodded and looked down sadly, “Yeah, I was just going to say nothing. Besides, you’re a demon and I’m a human. And soon I’ll probably let you out here. So what’s the point, I thought”

“Oh Pine Tree”

Bill hugged Dipper, “I won’t leave you unless you want me to”

“Really?”

“Yeah really”

Dipper hugged Bill back and laid his head on his shoulder, “I’m glad”

The next few days, they have been going to private areas to talk and have dates. It was romantic and sweet. But one day as Dipper came in on a Wednesday night he saw something peaking around the corner of the hallway on the 3rd floor, “Who’s there?”

They squeaked and hid. Dipper didn’t want to scare them further, so he stayed where he was, “It’s alright, I won’t do anything to you I promise” 

They peaked around the corner again, “I’ll stay where I’m at, but you can come to me, alright?

They hesitated, but then they came out from their hiding spot. The figure was a pale skinned woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and white kimono. 

Dipper was shocked to see someone else here. He’s sure that she isn’t any of Bill’s friends. So who is she?

She slowly walked up to Dipper, she’s a head shorter once she was in front of him.

Her eyes were curious as she walked around him, and then she looked at Dipper’s exposed forehead of his birthmark. 

Her eyes widened, “You, you are...!”

Dipper was confused, “I am..?”

She ran off so fast that he felt a chill from her. What? He looked down to see some frost on the ground. Yeah she is definitely supernatural but who...?

“Pine Tree! There you are!”

“Oh Bill!”

Bill walked up to him alongside him was Pryonica. 

“What’s up?”

“I...”

Dipper looked down the hallway the girl ran to. 

“Bill, are there others here? Besides you?”

“Oh? So you met them?”

Dipper’s eyes widened, “So you do know!”

“Well, yeah they were trapped here alongside us afterwards”

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

“They never really talked to us so sometimes I just forget they are here”

Dipper sighed, “Well I’ll have to meet them sooner or later. Let’s go find them”

Before Dipper could walk down the hallway where the girl disappeared to, she came running back down towards him. But she wasn’t alone, she brought a few more demons with her. A few of them had fox ears and a tail, another few looked like birds and the last few looked like frogs with beaks and a hat on top. All of them wore kimonos and yukatas.

The girl pointed at Dipper’s forehead, “Look at his mark!”

They all squinted their eyes to look and then they all widened in shock.

“It is him...”

“I don’t believe it!”

“Who could have known this day would come!”

The girl clapped her hands together excitedly, “See seeee! I told you!”

Dipper felt awkward with all this staring. “Um excuse me, what uh, exactly do you mean?”

The girl turned to him and smiled, “You’re the Bear Guardian!”

“I’m sorry what?”

Before she could say anything, an old man with a long head and cane, walked through between the group of demons. 

“Bear Guardian, it is an honor for you to be in our presence”

“Nurarihyon-sama!”

All the demons, except Bill and Pryonica, bowed their heads towards him.

Dipper thought for a moment but then it all clicked. Of course! 

“You’re all Japanese demons! Yokai!”

Nurarihyon nodded his head, “Exactly. You are very smart”

“But, how were you all trapped here?”

“We were merely visiting. It was said that there was a small town that accepts all supernatural. But of course there were some people that did not like our presence. We promise, we didn’t hurt anyone. We were just on vacation

“Then a smart man came to talk to us. He wanted to learn more about our culture. So I agreed and we got along well. But then once business was finished, he lured us here and trapped us. Since then we could never get out and go back to our homeland”

Dipper looked at them with pity. The demons around him looked down sadly. At least he understood why Grunkle Ford trapped Bill and his friends at the school but not the Yokai. They were generous, polite, and kind. 

He knows about the Japanese culture. He studied it for a while. Especially the demons. It fascinated him. He never really looked up what bears meant in their culture though. So he wondered, why would they call him the Bear Guardian?

“I’m, really sorry that happened to you all. That’s not fair, especially since you all are really polite and kind”

Dipper bows down in a 90 degree angle, “I also want to apologize on the behalf of my, Grunkle”

“You’re Grunkle?”

“Yes, my great uncle. He’s the one who trapped you here”

All the demons gasped and Nurarihyon closed his eyes and hummed, “I see...”

“Wait Pine Tree, your Sixer’s great nephew?!”

Dipper stands up and looks to Bill’s shocked face. “Yeah...I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know how you would react”

Bill composed himself and sighed, “It’s fine Pine Tree. I forgive you. At least you are loads better than him”

Dipper smiled, “I’m glad”

“Excuse me, Bear-sama?”

Dipper turned to the voice of the girl. 

“If you’re the great nephew of the man that trapped us here, then can you let us out?”

“I...”

Dipper looked at the Yokai then to Bill and Pryonica. All of these demons trapped here: either for a good reason or none at all. He’s their only hope. He sighed, “Yes I can”

The Yokai cheer in joy and Bill and Pryonica smile.  
—————————————————————————

“Since the barrier was put up by my Grunkle, any blood relative can take it down. So it stands to reason that I can take it down”

It was a Friday night, all demons, Yokai and Bill and the Henchmaniacs, were on the rooftop. The Yokai decided to celebrate that they were to be free soon. 

The Kitsune adults were playing instruments in their human form. The Kitsune, Tengu, and Kappa children were dancing around to the beat and playing games. The Tengu and Kappa adults were smiling and watching them.

Bill, Pryonica, and Dipper himself were facing Nurarihyon and the girl known as Yuki Onna (Yuki for short), while sitting down on small cushions. Nurarihyon was drinking a small saucer of alcohol while they talked.

“How long will this take you?” Nurarihyon questioned.

“Probably a week”

Bill came up with an idea, “What about we do it on Halloween?”

“Halloween?”

Bill grinned, “Yes! On that night it will be when Magic is more potent, so you can do the ritual to take down the barrier then!”

“But that’s the Halloween party at school though!”

“Isn’t the 3rd floor gonna be closed off though? Especially the rooftop?”

“Well uh yeah?”

“Then you have nothing to worry about!”

“True...”

Nurarihyon took a sip of his drink, “I think that’s a brilliant idea. It’s only in a week yes?”

“Right”

“Then that’s perfect”

All of them nodded. The plan was set. Dipper will take down the barrier and then let the Yokai and Bill and his friends free. 

But first, “Bill, can we talk later?”

Bill looked at Dipper confused, “Of course! But why?”

“I’ll...explain later okay?”

Then a Kitsune child ran up to Dipper, 

“Hey hey, Bear-sama! Can you dance?!”

“Uhhh well...”

Then more children came over, 

“Yes dance with us Bear-sama!”

“Please please pleaseee”

“It’ll be fun!”

Dipper sighed and smiled. He can’t say no to children, “Alright I’ll dance but ummm, is there any traditional clothes you have?”

Yuki looked up at Dipper interested, “Oh why? Can you dance our dances?”

Dipper nodded, “Yes I can. I learned how to when I was younger. My sister loved to drag me to dance lessons, so I learned how to do traditional dances of your homeland”

Everyone looked at Dipper in shock. He really knew the Japanese culture. Nurarihyon smiles, “Well I would love to see it. Yuki, grab some traditional dance clothes for the Bear Guardian”

Yuki bowed, “Yes Nurarihyon-sama”

She got up and left and came back with some clothes for Dipper. Dipper smiled in appreciation and went behind the door that connects to the roof to change.

“Pine Tree, can dance?”

Pryonica smirked, “What a surprise huh? I bet you can’t wait to see huh?”

Bill’s face turned red and he pushed Pryonica, “Shut up!”

She laughed at Bill’s embarrassment. Then the door opened to reveal Dipper in a blue and white yukata with bear designs on it. Everyone looked at him in awe. He flushed and walked to the center of the roof. Yuki raised her hand, “Music!”

~Song: Dance of Devotion (Short ver)~

Dipper had his feet together in third position, and his arms down curved. Then on the crescendo of the tril, he slowly raised his arms up and was holding nanoko. They made a rap sound on each bell sound. And a female Kitsune was singing. 

Dipper looked serene and focused. On the beat of the drum, he moved faster, and he spun around on the dance floor gracefully. Everyone was quiet watching him dance. Even the children were silent and still, watching. On the last note of the singer, he spun around three times in place and then kneeled with his arms out and the nanako made one last sound on the beat of the bells.

It was silent for a few seconds, but then everyone cheered and clapped. Dipper got up, smiled and bowed. The children ran up to him in excitement.

“That was amazing Bear-sama!”

“Dance more, more!”

“You were so beautiful Bear-sama!”

Dipper smiled and Bill was in shock in the background. He was, breathtaking. Who knew he would dance so beautifully? Bill is falling even more in love with him.

Dipper laughed, “Ok ok I’ll dance some more”

The children cheered and the music started again. 

~Song: Aya by Akiko Shikata~

It started off slowed but it picked up quick. Dipper started dancing again with the children this time.

Pryonica smirked at Bill, “Well will wonders ever cease. Dipper was a fantastic dancer huh Cipher?”

Bill coughed into his hand, “Yes he was”

Nurarihyon chuckled, “I can see why you love the Bear Guardian. He is quite fantastic and surprising at the same time”

“Yeah, he is”

Bill looked down deep in thought. Whenever he saw Dipper, he was always closed off and shunned by the humans. But with them, he shined brightly and he was brilliant. 

“Those humans, don’t deserve Pine Tree”

Nurarihyon nodded, “You are correct. He doesn’t belong in the human world. He always belonged with us. In the supernatural world”

Bill’s eye widened at the old man sipping his drink, “What do you mean?”

Nurarihyon chuckled, “Why do you think we call him Bear Guardian?”

“His birthmark correct? Because it’s the constellation of the Big Dipper. When formed together, it shows a Bear”

“Yes that is partially correct”

“Only partially?”

He nodded, “In our culture, Bears are seen as guardians of the gods. More precise, Guardians of us”

Bill’s eye widened, “You mean? He’s a demon?!”

Nurarihyon shook his head and chuckled, “Oh no he’s still human. But he can be awakened to his demon side with only a spark”

“A spark? You mean by a powerful source of magic?”

He nodded and took a sip, “Yes, and I’m sure you’ll see soon yourself”

Bill was deep in thought. Dipper could turn into a demon if awakened by a powerful type of magic. He knew he was special somehow. When Dipper does become a demon, will he be immortal like him? Will he keep him by his side forever? Not worrying whether he will die or not? 

“Why don’t you dance with him Cipher-san”

“Huh?”

Bill missed what the old man said. Nurarihyon chuckled, “Dance with the Bear Guardian of course! I’m sure he’ll love it! Dancing with the people you love can bring much joy to each other”

“Oh! Well uhhh”

Pryonica smiled and pushed Bill onto the dance floor. 

“Wait what?! Pryonica you-!”

Then he was taken by a Kitsune onto the dance floor.  
Pryonica shouted back, “You’ll thank me latter!”

Bill frowned but then he stood in front of his Pine Tree. He smiled so happily seeing Bill. “Bill! I’m so glad! Let’s dance!”

How could Bill say no to that smile? They danced together and were laughing the whole time. Smiles on their faces. It was the best night they had together.

Later that night, it was an hour before sunrise. Dipper will have to go home soon. But before then, he and Bill are finally alone together.

“What is it that you wanted to talk about Pine Tree?”

Dipper took a deep breath and looked straight into Bill’s eye, “I want to make a deal with you”

Bill’s eye widened. He couldn’t believe his ears. He wants to make a deal?

Then he smiled. He would have smirked before in triumph. That he finally got Dipper to make a deal with him. But spending time with him. He lost the motivation to manipulate him. Being honest was the key to gaining Dipper’s trust. He learned that from Dipper.

“What deal would that be?”  
—————————————————————————  
It was Monday morning of Halloween week. Dipper was starting to feel nauseous. Ever since he shook Bill’s hand when he made the deal, his body was heating up and he was starting to get headaches. He was out of commission on Saturday and Sunday. 

But he is feeling better today. He has to start getting ready for the ritual to take the barrier down on Friday night, Halloween.

Mabel was growing concerned and took care of him over the weekend while he was sick. He was grateful for her kindness. 

On Tuesday, his headaches were fading away but he’s was feeling sensitive to sounds and eyesight. 

On Wednesday, he was able to somehow lift a 30 pound bag with no problem.

On Thursday, he looked into the mirror and saw his light brown eyes were glowing and his pupil was a silt. He knew something was up. 

That night he confronted Bill as he set up the ritual on the rooftop. Bill was seeing the changes as well. Dipper demanded for him to explain. Bill sighed and told him what Nurarihyon told Bill.

Dipper was shocked at what he heard but instead of getting upset. He smiled and hugged Bill. Bill was shocked, he was sure Dipper will be upset with him. But all Dipper said was, “That means, I can be with you, forever”

Bill smiled and returned the hug. That night they shared their first kiss under the pale moonlight.

The next day was Halloween. This was it. After school Dipper assisted Mabel on the party for a bit but then snuck up to go upstairs to the 3rd floor. Mabel thanked him but unknowingly to Dipper, Mabel bit her lip nervously.

As Dipper went up to the 3rd floor it was blocked by, of course, Travis and his dumb ducklings. 

“Can you move please? I have an appointment”

“Oh really? For you see, we are supposed to stand guard so no one goes to the 3rd floor”

“Obviously”

“So I suggest you leave!”

“How about I don’t. It’s really important I get there”

“Well let’s see if you can dodge my moves then you can get past me”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Alright, I’m game”

Travis was surprised. Usually he would back off and leave. But he stood there, confident. 

He sneered, “Fine! Dodge this!”

He went to attack him from the left but Dipper quickly moved to the right. Travis and his guys were shocked. Travis got over his shock and went to hit Dipper again. But every time he moved out of the way just in time. Travis was getting more angry and then, “That’s it!”

He ran straight towards Dipper but then he jumped up and over Travis. He and his friends stood in shock. Since when was he able to do that?! “Looks like I win”

Dipper was standing on the staircase leading to the third floor. Once Travis realized it, he growled and ran to try to get Dipper, so did the others. But then, “Nuh uh, not this time you asshole!”

He heard a high pitch male voice and was then thrown into the wall. Yuki froze the others feet on the ground. They were all freaking out. Who were these freaks?!

“Freaks? I guess you can say that. But don’t forget”

Bill’s eye turned red and he sneered, “These freaks kicked your ass!”

Travis’s head was instantly filled with illusions of horrifying things. So were his friends. They screamed and were clutching their heads in fear.

Dipper sighed in relief, “Thanks Bill, Yuki”

Yuki clapped her hands together and smiled. Bill grinned, “Of course! I’ve been waiting to do this to them for months!”

They went upstairs to the rooftop. Everyone was there. The Yokai children jumped up and down in excitement and the Henchmaniacs were grinning in glee. 

Nurarihyon spoke up, “Are you ready Bear Guardian?”

Dipper nodded, “Yes”

Before he can stand in the middle of the drawn circle for the ritual, “Dipper stop!”

Dipper turned around in shock, “Mabel?!”

Not just Mabel, but Grunkle Stan and Ford as well. They all stood ready to fight. Grunkle Ford looked furious, “What do you think you’re doing Dipper?!”

Dipper frowned, “What do you think?! Freeing them of course!”

“Do you know who or what they are?!”

“Yes I do! You don’t think I don’t know?! I’m not stupid Grunkle Ford!”

Mabel then spoke up, “Why are you freeing them Dipper?”

“Because they deserve it. They don’t deserve to be trapped in here forever. They should be free to go home! Especially the Yokai! When they did absolutely nothing wrong!”

Grunkle Ford’s voice jumped in, “So what?! They are Yokai Dipper! They are dangerous!”

“They were merely on vacation and you tricked and trapped them here for no reason! When they were polite and kind to you and willing to talk!”

“Well fine, then why him?!”

He was referring to Bill and the Henchmaniacs. 

Dipper sighed, “Because I love him”

Mabel gasped, “Dipper? You love a demon?”

He nodded and Grunkle Ford was even more furious, “Dipper do you realize what he has done in the past?!”

“Yes actually. He has told me everything”

“Everything?”

“I know why you trapped him and his friends here, but he’s realized his mistakes and he only wishes to go to another dimension”

Grunkle Ford scoffed, “Right, like I’ll believe that!”

“It’s true!”

Grunkle Stan sighed, “Look as much as I love arguing, let’s get to the point. Dipper please stop this and come back to us. We can turn you back into a human”

Dipper glared at him, “What if I don’t want to go back?”

“Dipper, What do you mean?”

Dipper closed his eyes and sighed. Then turned around towards the circle, “Trust me, just let me free them. Nothing will go wrong”

Grunkle Ford pointed his gun at Dipper, “I’m sorry Dipper but I can’t let you do that”

Before he could do anything someone quickly teleported in front of him, “Neither will we let you hurt the Bear Guardian”

Grunkle Ford’s eyes widened at the fast movement of the Demon Lord.

“My friends, make sure the Bear Guardian completes the ritual!”

“Yes Nurarihyon-sama!”

All the older Yokai blocked the Pines family from moving and the Henchmaniacs stood guard by Dipper.

Dipper stood in the circle and closed his eyes, and started the ritual.

The Pines were all struggling and trying to fight the Yokai off but it was useless. They were too strong. The ritual circle was shinning brighter and then the barrier was cracking. Grunkle Ford was about to do one desperation move but Mabel stopped him.

“Mabel?! What are you doing?! We have to stop him!”

Mabel shook her head, “No don’t! You’ll hurt Dipper!”

“But he’s already gone from us. He’s a demon now!”

“So what?! He’s still my brother! And I believe in him! Trust him please!”

Nurarihyon spoke up, “I suggest you listen to her. We must all believe in the Bear Guardian”

Ford growled but before he could do anything, the barrier completely shattered. The pieces all fell down and vanished. Everyone looked up in awe. Then the Yokai and Henchmaniacs began to cheer. They were finally free!

Dipper opened his eyes and he smiled looking up and then back to the demons.

All the Yokai children hugged him, and the Yokai adults thanked him in gratitude. Once the children let go, Yuki ran up to him and thanked him. Dipper smiled and returned the hug. Nurarihyon walked up to him, “Well done Bear Guardian. We owe you so much for freeing us. Now we can return home to our homeland”

Dipper bowed his head towards him. But all the Yokai bowed to him back. Even Nurarihyon. Dipper was shocked. He knew what this meant. 

They all stood up and slowly all of them started to leave. 

“Goodbye Bear-sama!”

“Thank you so much, Bear-sama!”

Yuki smiled at Dipper, “Come visit us whenever you can at our homeland”

Dipper smiled and nodded, “Of course”

Nurarihyon smiled as well, “See you soon, Bear Guardian”

Then he left, leading the group of Yokai back to their homeland.

Bill walked up to Dipper and held his hand, “You ready to go Pine Tree?”

Dipper nodded, “Yes”

Mabel looked confused, “Wait Dipper where are you going?”

Dipper smiled at her, “I’m leaving this dimension”

“Wait what?! Why?!”

“It was part of the deal”

“Deal?”

Ford looked furious, “Deal?! What deal?!”

Bill smirked, “Let me explain. Dipper made a deal with me that he’ll help me cause Weirdmaggon in another dimension. In turn, I’ll leave this dimension alone”

Ford was shocked, “What...? Dipper you...?”

Dipper nodded, “See? I told you to trust me”

Mabel started tearing up, “Oh Dipper!”

She ran to Dipper and hugged him. He returned the hug, “I’ll come back to visit when I can. I promise”

Mabel nodded into his shoulder crying. After a few moments she let go and wiped her tears and smiled, “See you later, Bro-Bro”

Dipper smiled, “See you later, Sis”

Dipper stepped back and turned around to face Bill and his friends. Bill nodded and opened a portal. Dipper grabbed his hand. And he, Bill, and the Henchmaniacs walked into the portal. Then it closed behind them. Leaving the Grunkles and sad twin sister behind. 

They were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> *(You who hides reveal yourself)
> 
> The songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN0sfVStlcU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgTvHKOtb8Q


End file.
